This invention relates to an optoelectronic assembly for converting a signal in either direction between an optical form and an electrical form. Such conversions are, of course, known. A laser or other light source can convert an electrical signal to an optical one and a photodiode or other potosensitive device can convert an opticalsignal into an elec tricalone. These devices fulfill such functions generally satisfactorily on a one-to-one basis, but the interconnection of both optical and electrical signals has not as yet been effectively embodied in an integrated circuit.
With this problem in view the present invention is concerned with an improved method of interconnecting both optical and electrical signals that will lend itself to the development of large scale integrated optoelectronic circuits and switching networks, thus introducing into the field of optical transmision many of the well known advantages associated with large scale integrated electronic circuits.